A Place To Call Home
by Magarooski1124
Summary: My new fic that takes place right after the finale ends. Please Read and Review! I promise lots and lots of sweet, fluffy Captain Swan moments. (Rate might go up in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A new fic I started today that starts almost immediately after the finale ends. I'm not too sure how long this is going to be or where I'm going with this, but…hope you enjoy the ride with me!

Chapter 1

Emma sat next to Killian at the table as she watched Regina and Robin talking from across the room. They were too far away to make out words, but from the look of pain on both their faces told her it was a heart-wrenching moment for both of them.

And it was all her fault.

"This isn't on you, Swan."

Emma sighed as she felt him gently tuck her hair behind her ear…it was just like him to know what she was thinking. "You were right," she said softly as she watched Robin try to reach out and touch her, but Regina stepped back, holding her hands firmly out. "I should have left her in that cell."

"Swan…no…I was wrong." He set down his beer to cover her hand with his. "Look at me." He linked his fingers with hers when she did as he asked, looking away from the queen and Robin and into his eyes. "You did the right thing…leaving an innocent woman in jail isn't something you could ever do…regardless of the consequences."

Her brows furrowed with worry as she looked back over at them and this time when Robin took a step in, she didn't back away. She watched Regina's arms fall helplessly to her sides as Robin placed a loving kiss on her forehead, lingering long enough for Emma to realize how difficult this was for Robin as well.

He went for the door, looked back to look at her one last time, before finally walking out to join this family. Emma swallowed painfully as she watched Regina stand there for a moment…not saying a word.

The noise died down a bit, most everyone was looking at the queen now, wondering what she was going to do. Her parents had left not too long ago with her brother and Henry went back upstairs to their room. But there were still quite a few people left and most of them had their eyes trained on the queen.

Regina finally looked up and her wounded eyes found hers, they immediately turned hard and vicious. "I'm sorry," Emma mouthed to her as her eyes pleaded with forgiveness.

Regina responded by shaking her head in disgust before stalking over to the booth she had shared with Robin and Roland…the booth where she sat moments ago, overflowing with love and happiness. She snagged her purse she left on the seat and flung it over her shoulder, before stalking for the door. Anyone who was in her way, wisely stepped back to give her space and when the door slammed behind her, there was a moment of silence in the room, before the diner erupted with noise once more.

"If looks could kill, I'd be good as dead right now."

"This is no one but Regina's fault, love," he assured her as he tucked the curve of his hook under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Her past is coming to haunt her and no one knows that better than her, but being the stubborn queen that she is, she'll blame you before she blames herself."

"If I had known who she was…"

"You'd have still saved her."

Her eyes fluttered up in surprise. "Because I'm the savior?"

"Because it's just who you are." He scooted up in his chair so he could be closer to her…his knees were tucked enticingly between hers and he lifted their joint hands to kiss her fingers. "You know what it's like to be left alone, Emma and you couldn't bear the thought of doing that to someone."

She couldn't help but smile as she lifted a brow. "Says the person I once abandoned on a beanstalk."

He let out a low, playful hum from the back of his throat. "Aye…that you did, lass…and I once abandoned you in a cell…see how perfect we are for each other?"

She knew he was trying to make her feel better, so he rewarded him by tilting her lips up in amusement as she shook her head hopelessly. "We are quite a pair, aren't we?" she asked while she gently gripped the chain of his necklace, tugging him closer to her until they were inches apart.

"Careful, love," he murmured as she leaned in for a kiss. "Leroy is still lurking and you know how much of a gossip he is." He playfully nuzzled his nose with hers. "By morning the whole town will know that you're getting cozy with the local pirate."

She smiled as her eyes flickered to his lips. "I think it's a tad too late for discretion, Hook."

"Hmm…well in that case," he whispered moments before his lips brushed against hers, both lips curving in delight as the kiss became playful.

They nipped and teased, chuckled in between before going back in for more, as everything seemed to melt away. Killian was right…she couldn't take back saving Marian and if she had the choice she believed she'd do the same thing all over again. Her heart went out to Regina and what she was going through, but at the same time she had her own life to think about.

She was finally letting her walls down and opening her heart open to this man…a man she had fought so hard not to fall in love with. But she did…she loved him, and although she wasn't quite ready to say the words out loud, she was more than ready to admit it to herself. He was always there for her in a way no one ever has before. He gave up his ship…his _home_…for her. How could she not love this man? Her pirate? He was her person.

Someone cleared their throat, causing them to freeze with their lips still locked as they looked up at each other first before slowly turning to see the who had interrupted them.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped back as she nervously licked her lips. She took a quick glance over to see Killian hiding a smile as he ran his hand over his mouth, sweeping his thumb across his bottom lip. "What are you doing up?" she finally asked as she looked back at her son.

Henry, obviously a tad uncomfortable as well, glanced back between the two for a moment, before he finally kept his eyes on Emma. "I couldn't sleep…I was worried about mom."

Emma's eyes softened. "I know kid…but this is just something she has to deal with."

When Killian kicked out the chair in front of him, Henry sat down as he set his backpack on the table. "But she doesn't have to alone…I was hoping to catch her so I could stay the night with her."

"You just missed her, lad," Killian informed him. "She had a few moments with Robin and then left alone."

"I'm scared this will make her go back to that dark place she tried so hard to dig out of," Henry said worriedly as he bit his lip. "What you did, mom…it's too similar to what Grandma did to her when she was a girl."

"I know," she said grimly. "I also thought of that…I'm sorry, Henry…I know you think I should have left her, but…"

"I don't' think that," he said quickly in her defense. "I think you did the right thing."

Emma's eyes softened as she dropped her shoulders in relief. "You do?"

He smiled softly as he reached over to take her hand. "Because of you…Roland will get to know his mother."

Tears pricked her eyes as smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "You're right…I never thought of that, Henry…you're exactly right."

"I need to stay with her tonight…I feel like I need to be there and remind her of what she'll lose if she lets these feelings get the best of her."

"Of course," she agreed with a nod as she sniffed back her tears. "Of course…let me walk you."

"I'll be okay," he assured her. "Nothing wicked is lurking outside anymore."

"Yeah, well…in Storybrooke you never know."

"I'll walk him," Killian said as he placed his hand on her arm before she could stand up. "You stay and relax…I'll get him there safely."

"You don't have to do that, Killian."

"It'll be my pleasure…Henry, go on and wait for me by the door…just need a quick word with your mom."

He hid his smile with a quick nod as he grabbed his bag. "Okay."

"Call me in the morning, Henry."

"Will do…love you."

Once he was gone, Killian got up to his feet, looming over her as she looked up at him. "I figured after what he saw he'd might want to talk about it…walking him to Regina's will be a good way to do it."

"If you're worried about him not approving, don't…he likes you."

"Aye, but that was before he saw me kissing his mother," he teased as he leaned down and quickly brushed his lips with hers. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what was it like?"

Killian looked down at Henry as they headed down the sidewalk leading to Regina's. "What was what like?"

"Getting to punch your self in the face?" he asked with a grin.

Killian smiled slowly, letting out a soft chuckle. "Your mother told you about that, did she?"

"She might have mentioned it."

"Hmm…well, it was quite liberating to be honest…seeing myself back then reminded me just how different I was back then…I was ashamed of myself to be honest."

"Well, you shouldn't," Henry said as they stopped at a corner, the street light above enveloping them in a perfectly round glow. "It should have made you feel proud."

"Proud?" he asked with a snort. "Of what exactly?"

"Of how far you've come," he said clearly and smiled when Killian burrowed his brows in thought. "Seeing yourself and how you were should remind you just how much you've changed…and who you were back then lead you to where you are now."

Killian studied him as he ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and then wagged his hook at him. "You're quite the clever one, aren't you?"

He gave him a smile. "I have my moments."

Killian chuckled as he rustled Henry's hair with his hand before they continued their way slowly down the sidewalk. "You constantly remind me of your father when he was your age."

"How long were you with my dad?"

"Long enough for me to care a great deal for him," he answered honestly as he dropped his hand from his head to his shoulder. "And I'm going to miss him very much."

"He died a hero."

"Aye…that he did."

As they turned onto Regina's street, Killian wondered if Henry was going to bring up what he saw at the diner. Should he be the one to bring it up? Or should he just let it go for now and…

"Can I ask you personal question?" Henry asked as he stopped in his tracks to face him. "It's something I've been wanting to ask you, but…between getting my memories back, to defeating the witch and you and mom's adventure through time…there hasn't been a good time to ask…until now."

Killian was getting the feeling that this had nothing to do with his relationship with Emma…the lad almost seemed nervous about it. "Henry…you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my grandmother."

His brows rose as he leaned back a bit. "Your grandmother? What could I possibly tell you about Snow that you don't know already?"

"No, my _other_ grandmother…Milah." When Killian remained silent and continued to stare at him with a look of shock and confusion, Henry rambled on. "I just feel like she's the only one in my family that I don't really know and…she's my grandmother…I should know who she was, shouldn't I?"

"Well, I…"

"I asked my dad once…when we were sailing on your ship on our way back to New York…he said he didn't remember her very well, that she ran off with you when he was young…so I thought you could tell me a little about her? Just so I'll have an idea of what she was like."

Killian sighed as he rubbed the back of his ear. "Well, I wasn't expecting this."

But he suppose he should have…it was so like the boy to ask about her. No one loved his family more than Henry and he would want to know about his grandmother he never got to know. If giving Henry just a small hint of what she was like made him happy, then he would tell him anything he'd care to know.

"Is it hard to talk about her?" Henry asked when he saw the hesitation on his face.

Killian gave him a small, reassuring smile. "No…not anymore…you just took me by surprise, is all." They both turned and continued on down the sidewalk. "What would you like to know?"

"What was she like?"

"She was…vibrant…full of life and loved the sea and could drink any of my crew under the table."

Henry smiled as they slowed their steps when Regina's house came into view. "Was she good with a sword?"

"Of course…I taught her after all," he said with a boastful grin. "She once took on some drunken ruffians…three against one and I leaned against the alley wall and watch on with great pride."

"You didn't help her?"

"She didn't need it…took him out in less than a minute."

"Awesome," he said with a laugh as they both stopped out front of Regina's. "So…what did she look like?"

"Well, she was…hold on," he said suddenly as he began to pat the pockets of his vest.

Did he even still have it? The last time he had looked at it was when he was in Neverland…when he knew he loved Emma and wanted to move forward. He had told Milah he loved her one last time and then said goodbye to her before putting her back in his pocket and didn't give it another thought.

But it was still there, he discovered as he pulled out the old folded parchment and opened it up with one hand before handing it to Henry. "I nearly forgot I still had this."

Henry took it from him and looked down at the sketch of his grandmother and felt his heart lift happily in his chest. "She's pretty!"

"Aye," he said softly as he watched him study Milah. "Look, Henry…she was a woman with many flaws…although she loved your father, she wasn't quite cut out to be a mother. She was too selfish for it and always put herself first…being a tad selfish myself back then I didn't mind it much, but now…after seeing what your own mothers would do for you, Henry…she never had that in her. I still loved her, though…and the man I was back then will always love her."

"But now you love my mom," Henry stated bluntly as he handed back the drawing of Milah.

He took it, but didn't leave Henry's eyes as he gave him a slight nod. "Aye…more than I ever thought possible."

"Good," he said with a nod of approval. "She deserves that kind of love you can give her."

"I'll never leave her…or you, Henry…I care about you, too…you know that, right?"

Henry smiled and then stepped in to give him a hug. "Thanks, Killian."

He smiled softly as he gently cradled the back of his head with his hand, giving him an affectionate tussle. "You're welcome, my boy…you better get on in, it's getting late and your mom needs you."

"Okay," he said as he took back and lifted his bag higher up on his shoulder. "Want to meet at Granny's for breakfast tomorrow? I've been practicing on the dice and I'm getting pretty good."

Killian pointed a challenging finger at him. "You're on…we'll play for bacon."

He laughed as he began to walk up the sidewalk. "Sounds good."

Killian watched after him, as he was about to put the picture of Milah back in his pocket, when he thought of a better idea. "Henry…wait."

Henry turned at the front of the steps and walked back down, meeting Killian halfway. "What is it?"

"Why don't you keep this?" Killian handed back the picture with a soft smile. "That way you'll have something to remember her by."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly as he took it from him. "What about you?"

"I don't need it anymore…Milah was my past and Emma is my future…but I know she'd want her grandson to know her, so…I want you to keep it."

"Thanks, Killian." he said as he held the picture possessively against his heart. "I'll keep it forever."

He gave a little nod and a smile as he backed away. "Good night, Henry," he said before heading back down the walkway.

He waited until Henry was safely inside before he headed back to the diner and when he rounded the final corner, he picked up the pace. He was anxious to get back to his Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Big thanks to the fair few of you that are taking the time to leave me a review! I don't get a lot of response on like I do Tumblr, so it means a lot when someone lets me know how they like it so far! It really means a lot! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

When he walked back into Granny's, the amount of people in the diner when he left had dropped considerably. There were a few dwarves left at the bar and one of them…the one called Sleepy, had his head on the counter, passed out while two others laughed and drew on his face.

He shook his head hopelessly as he walked over to the back booth where Emma sat with a glass of red wine at her elbow while she was reading the paper. When she heard him coming she looked up, smiled and Killian felt his heart flutter happily beneath his chest.

"Hey…everything go okay?"

"Aye," he said as he ignored the empty bench across from her and slid in next to her instead, propping his arm behind her. "He's safely at Regina's for the night."

Instead of scooting over to give him more room, she scooted towards him so that she was deliciously pressed against him, shivering at the feel of his cold leather. "You're freezing."

"Yeah, well…it's bloody cold out there."

"I tried waiting for you outside at our table, but I had to come back in. The temperature has dropped significantly since we were last out there."

"Hmm," he murmured as he leaned in closer to her. "Perhaps that's because we were doing a damn fine job of keeping each other warm."

The feel of his hot breath on her face made her shiver again, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold. She smiled as she turned towards him, their noses bumped flirtatiously before her lips found his. The kiss was full of warmth…all deep and soft, as she felt the heat begin to form deep in her belly, finally melting away that constant chill that had been plaguing her body.

"Well, that's much better," he murmured after they pulled away, brushing his thumb along her flushed cheek.

She just smiled as she leaned into him, closing her eyes when he kissed her temple and then sighed happily as settled comfortably against his chest. "So…how did it go with Henry?"

"It went…well," he said as he lifted his feet so they were propped up on the bench in front of them. "Although the lad didn't ask the questions I assumed he would."

Emma frowned as she picked up her glass of wine. "What do you mean?"

"He…acquired about his grandmother."

She quickly swallowed the wine she had just sipped. "His grandmother?" she asked with a slight laugh but when he simply raised a single brow, it clicked. "Oh…Milah."

"Aye," he said taking her wine and took a sip for himself. "He brought up the fact that she was the only one he didn't know…he had hoped I'd give him an idea of what she was like."

She let out a small, worrisome sigh. "Yeah…of course he'd want to know about her…he loves his family more than anything." She looked up at him as she placed a soothing hand on his thigh. "Was it hard to talk about her?"

"Of course not, Swan," he assured her as he covered her hand with his own. "I was glad that I could do that for Henry. She was a part of my life and for a short and rare moment we were happy and I have a lot of good memories I can share with the boy."

"Do you still miss her? Sorry," she said quickly before he could answer. "I didn't meant to just…blurt that out…we've never really talked about her before…why would we?"

He put his feet back on the floor and sat up in his seat. "Swan…"

"I mean…I know you loved her, of _course_ you loved her, you spent 300 years trying to avenge her death, but…then you gave it up…to help me get back Henry…you allowed the Dark One on your ship…I never really thanked you for that, by the way…I knew what you did for me, even back then…and I was sort of a bitch to you…even when you were helping me, but I couldn't help it…sorry, and…

"Swan, you're rambling like a mad woman," he managed to say within her rambling.

"Yes, I'm aware…and I hardly ever ramble or get this flustered, but…it's _Milah_…the woman you loved for 300 years and…I just can't imagine anyone loving me as much as you loved her and oh my god, I really need to stop talking."

He watched in pure fascination as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Swan…are you jealous of Milah?"

She opened her eyes and gave him that dangerous look he knew all too well. "No…I'm not jealous…just…a tad intimidated I guess."

"_Intimidated_?" he balked as his brows creased with bafflement. "By a woman I knew centuries before you were born?"

"Yes…okay?" She flared up her hands in frustration. "And I realize how stupid that is considering we've only been…" She flung her hand back and forth between them. "_This_…for a few hours."

"We've been _this_…" He copied the movement she had just done with his hook. "Longer than a few hours, Swan, you just finally accepted _this_…" He repeated the movement once more. "A few hours ago."

She wrinkled her nose in regret as she let soft defeating moan. "Can we just drop it? I know I'm overreacting."

When she picked her wine back up, he simply took it from her before she could take a sip. "Swan," he said gently as he put the glass down and then tilted her chin up with his hook so she had no choice but to look at him. "I'm going to say this once, okay? Just once and then I don't want to discuss this anymore."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes locked with his and since she couldn't seem to find words to say, she said nothing and listened.

"The man I was then…the man that took Milah away from her troubles…who taught her how to be a pirate…who took her on adventures…loved her as much as he possibly could. And when she was taken from him…his world crashed and burned before him…he thought his life was over, done…the only thing that kept him going was this desperate thirst for revenge and I thank all the gods in all the realms that his love for Milah was strong enough to keep him going century after century…do you know why, Emma?"

She couldn't speak; her emotions were too high that all she could accomplish was a quick shake of her head.

"Because that drive and determination kept me alive long enough to meet you," he murmured as he slid closer to her while gently caressing the side of her face. "I meant what I said that day in the Echo caves, love…meeting you changed my life completely. You brought the light back into my world after knowing only darkness…what I felt for Milah can't even remotely compare to how I feel about you."

He gently reached up and brushed away a tear that escaped her cheek before leaning over and kissing her softly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded urgently as she gripped the lapel of his jacket with one hand and slid the other to the back of his head, loving the feel of his soft hair shifting between her fingers. "It's the same for me, too," she admitted as her eyes fluttered up to his. "I…I'm not very good at this…with words, but…"

She took a moment to take breath as she figure out how to say what she felt in her heart. "What I feel for you…Killian…it's very real and very strong…and nothing I've ever felt before. I just…_need_ you to know that."

His lips curved up into a quick smile as he gently brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek "I know, love," he murmured as he dropped his forehead to hers. "But it's nice to hear you say it.

Across the diner, Ruby and Granny watched the two lovebirds with goofy smiles on their faces. "Do you think they remember they're not alone?" Granny asked with a chuckle as she wiped down the counter.

Ruby leaned over on the counter, propping her head with her hands. "Probably not," she said sighing when she saw the pirate go in for another kiss. "But if they start removing articles of clothing we should probably remind them."

Granny snorted out a laugh and playfully slapped Ruby with her towel. "Not in my diner…why don't you go interrupt them before it gets that far…it's time to close up and this old lady wants her bed."

Ruby smiled as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're far from old, Gran, but since I'm craving my own kisses from my own man…I'll do as you ask."

Granny shook her head hopelessly as she watched her walk around the counter. "Am I ever going to meet this mystery man you're running around with?"

"Maybe," she teased playfully as she lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "Then again…maybe not."

"Look out Storybrooke," Granny laughed as she began to shut off the lights behind the bar. "Love is in the air."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up the next morning with a smile on her face…she couldn't remember the last time that happened. The mornings in New York didn't count; those smiles were based on lies and were far from real. But this morning her smile was more real and more genuine then ever before…and she spent a good while lying in bed, relishing in it.

When they had finally left the diner, she had been surprised to realize just how late it was. It had been just shy of two when Killian had walked her to her room and she smiled into her pillow when she remembered the way he backed her against the door and kissed her senseless.

"_You better get inside," he whispered as he pulled away breathlessly. "Or I'll forget the fact that we're both exhausted and have my way with you."_

_She gripped the lapels of his jacket as she arched her hips against his. "I wouldn't fight you."_

_He groaned softly as he buried his face against her neck. "Your killing me, Swan."_

_She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair while his mouth left warm, lingering kisses along her skin. "You could come in and we can just…" Her eyes flew in the back of her head as she opened her mouth in a silent moan. "Sleep," she ended with a sigh as she cocked her head to the side to give him better access._

_He chuckled warmly in her ear. "You and I both know if you let me in…" He scraped his teeth along her lobe and flicked her earring playfully with his tongue. "…we won't be sleeping."_

"_Who needs sleep?" she asked playfully as she dug her fingers into his hips._

_Killian smiled as he lifted his head up. "You do, your highness." He lifted his hand to gently touch the dark smudges under her eyes. "We've both had a long, exhausting journey and you, love…are practically asleep on your feet."_

_Because it was true, she closed her eyes and let out a soft, tiring moan as he bent down until their foreheads touched. When he cupped the side of her face she leaned into it, smiling softly when his thumb brushed her cheek._

"_Sleep well, Swan," he murmured as he gave her a small, chaste kiss while he reached behind her to open the door. _

"_You, too," she said as she slipped inside but didn't close it all the way while Killian leaned against the door jam, towering over her._

"_Hmm…I'll be up all night kicking myself for actually doing the right thing…I wouldn't mind it too much if you admit you'll be thinking of me, as well."_

_She just smiled as she leaned up and gave him a soft, teasing kiss and then slowly began to close the door as she pulled away. "Maybe," she said seconds before closing the door._

"_You'll think of me, Swan," his voice muffled from the other side of the door. "You'll think of me."_

Thinking of him now, Emma flung the covers off her and flew out of bed, anxious to get the day started…anxious to see Killian. This was feeling of absolute joy was so wonderfully new to her and she wanted to cherish every second of it.

She sang in the shower. She used her iPod dock for the first time since she was back in Storybrooke and danced her way over to her closet. She even used her hairbrush as a microphone as she sang along to Aerosmith's _Walk This Way_.

And when the next song came on, she didn't let up as she kept on singing while she wiggled her way into her jeans, her voice muffled as she pulled her light gray sweater and went in to the chorus as she slipped on her boots.

She started to grab her red leather jacket, but paused as she held it out in front of her. "Nope," she said out loud as she tossed it back over the chair. "Not the Savior today."

She snagged her red wool coat instead, draping it over her arm as she threw her purse over her shoulder. It was the same coat she wore when she first got her memories back…when she took that leap of faith when Hook…a stranger then…offered her that bottle.

What did it say about Killian that even when he was some crazy, stalker in a questionable outfit…even when he was going on about enchanted forests and parents she didn't know she had that were in danger…he still pulled at her in a way no one had.

That's why she finally took that leap…that's why she finally stopped thinking for one second and shot back that potion. And when her memories came rushing back…when the face of a stranger became the face of a friend…she had been impossibly overwhelmed.

She had wanted to hug him, she remembered as she walked out of her room and locked it behind her. She had wanted to throw her arms around him and hold on tight and never let him go. That of course terrified her enough not to go through with it, so instead of stepping towards him, she had stepped away.

But she would step away no more, she told herself as she walked into the diner, smiling brightly when she saw him in the booth they shared last night. She would never turn her back away from him again…she would face whatever came next with him at her side.

He looked up from his book when she slid in the booth across for him. "Good morning, Swan."

She folded her hands on the table as she leaned forward. "Good morning, Hook."

He gave a little smirk as he marked his page before closing his book. "I must say…you look good, love…sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered and then gave the waitress a quick smile when she set a cup of coffee in front of her.

He flashed a grin before he took a sip of his coffee. "And did you do as I asked? Did you think of me at all?"

The corner of her mouth tilted up as she shook the small pack of _Splenda_ before tearing it open. "You might have slipped into my thoughts from time to time as I drifted off." She gave her coffee a quick stir before lifting it up to her lips. "And did you think of me?" she asked before taking a sip.

He pressed his lips together as he let out a soft laugh. "Let's just say you're a big part of the reason I'm currently on my third cup of coffee." He gave a little mocking cheer with his cup and when she just smiled he rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't have to look so bloody pleased about it, Swan."

She chuckled softly as she gave a little shrug. "Sorry…I can't stop smiling…I woke up in such a good mood."

He lifted a brow. "Aye…I can see that."

"Do you know what I did this morning?" she asked softly as she leaned over the table towards him. "I danced in my underwear."

Hook choked on his coffee and Emma giggled as she leaned back in her seat. "You're so easy, Hook."

After a few coughing fits, he glared up at her. "You're going to pay for that one, Swan," he warned playfully but when she just gave a little smirk he leaned towards. "However, I'll be willing to let it slide if you promise me I'll get to see that one day."

Her eyes lifted to his and held. "Maybe…if you're lucky."

He slowly reached over with his hook and tucked it over her scarf, gently tugging her over until their lips were inches apart. "I intend to be," he murmured moments before giving her one last tug until her lips bumped against his.

"Are you two planning on eating something?"

They both turned to see Granny standing at their table with her hands on her hips. "Because if not, I'm going to ask you two to take that upstairs and open this booth for someone who wants to actually have breakfast."

Emma cleared her throat, while Killian ran his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Err…sorry, um…I'll have some scrambled eggs toast and a side of bacon."

"Fabulous," she said as she snagged the menu from Emma. "And you, Hook?"

"Just the usual, love," he said as he handed his menu to her, jolting a bit when she snagged it as well.

"Coming right up."

"Bloody hell," Killian said as he watched her leave. "I may have been once known as a cutthroat pirate, but that woman could have me and my entire crew shaking in their boots…what?" he asked when he noticed her mischievous smirk.

"You have a usual?" she asked with a laugh.

"What?"

"A usual," she repeated. "She asked if you wanted the _usual_."

"I discovered I have a fondness for the French Toast…so what?"

"So…nothing," she said with a smile as she pulled out the folded newspaper clipping from her purse. "I like that you have a usual…it means you've officially been accepted as a resident of Storybrooke."

"Oh, was that all it took?" he asked and then let out an exasperating sigh. "I wish I knew that before I spent all that time trying to gain you and your families trust while also helping save your son from Pan or saving the town from the witch. It would have been so much easier."

Playing along, Emma gave him a sympathetic shake of her head. "Yeah…tough break."

He just laughed it off and then tapped his hook against the paper she had spread out. "And what's this? You were looking at it last night, too."

"It's apartment listings that Henry had found," she said as she glanced at it. "He gave it to me last night when I told him we were staying…he wanted me to see if I saw something I like."

"And do you?"

"Sure…there's a few that seem well enough."

"I sense a _but_ coming…"

"I don't want an apartment," she said softly as she looked up at him. "I want a house…all my life I swore I was never going to buy a house because that would have been too permanent…an apartment was safer because I could move out anytime I felt the need to…"

"Run?"

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "But now…knowing that this is where I belong…where Henry belongs…I want to get a house with lots of space for Henry to run around and damn it, I want to get him a dog…every kid deserves a dog, right?"

"Aye…Liam and I had one when we were kids."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"She was a stray…Liam found her on the streets half starved so we took her back home with us. She was a good dog….we had her for about seven years or so before she passed."

"What was her name?" she asked as Ruby came up with their breakfast.

"Thanks, love," Killian said quickly to Ruby before picking up the jug of syrup. "Daisy…named her after she got into our neighbors garden and dug up her daisies." He let out a baffled laugh as he drenched his French Toast in syrup. "I haven't thought about her in…centuries…but, she gave Liam and I good memories." He picked up his fork and wagged it at her. "You're right, Swan…Henry needs a dog."

She smiled softly as she buttered her toast. "I want one just as much for me as for Henry…I never was able to have one."

"But now you can."

She looked up and felt her heart trip happily in her chest. "Now I can."


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's the next chapter, which is very OQ heavy! I do not plan on having a lot of OQ, just little hints here and there! So, sorry for the lack of CS in this chapter, hopefully you'll still enjoy it! Thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it really means a lot to me! Please keep it up!

~Mags

Chapter 5

Their plates were just being cleared when Henry came into the diner, making a beeline straight to their table.

"Well, there he is," Killian said with a raised brow. "For a second there, I thought maybe you chickened out."

"You wish," he boasted as he held up the dice. "I even have my own so, you can't cheat your way to a victory this time."

Killian gave him a smug little smile. "Just because I know how to win as a pirate, doesn't mean I don't know how to win fairly."

"We'll see about that," he challenged as he began to shrug out of his coat.

"How's Regina?" Emma asked as she took the coat from him.

"We had a long talk this morning," he explained and then sighed. "She's still hurting, but…she calmed down a bit…she actually wants to talk to you, Mom."

Emma's brows rose in shock. "Me?" She gave Killian a quick look of wonder before turning back to Henry. "I was planning on keeping my distance from her, I'm certainly not her favorite person at the moment."

"Just go talk to her," he assured her as he moved aside she could slide out. "She's in the parlor waiting for you."

"All right," she sighed as she scooted out of the booth. "If I'm not back in thirty minutes…send help."

Killian frowned slightly as he watched her leave, while Henry took her place and slid across from him. "I shouldn't be worried…right?"

Henry gave him a look. "Do you really think my moms are going to have some magical fight in the middle of Granny's parlor?"

He pursed his lips in consideration as he tilted his head. "Good point…alright, lad…give your dice a roll and let's see what you got."

Emma stared at Regina shock, not sure she heard her correctly. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head in confusion as she sat on the sofa. "You want to thank me? Just last night you were killing me with death glares."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being so dramatic, I was not." She sighed as she began to pace, stopping at the fireplace with her arms crossed. "You have to understand…seeing Robin reuniting with his wife…it was like a part of my heart was ripped in two."

"I'm sorry…I can't imagine what you're going through…if I had known."

"If you had known, you still would have saved her," Regina said dryly as she walked over and sat on the winged chair.

Emma smiled softly. "That's what Killian said."

"Well…the pirate is right and…after thinking about it last night and talking with Henry this morning…I began to realize that if you hadn't saved her, I'd be responsible for her death."

Regina closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. "I couldn't bear it…if I had been the reason he lost her, if I had been the reason Roland didn't know his mother…I don't know if I would have been able to live with that guilt."

"You really love him, don't you?"

She let out a long, shaky breath as she opened her eyes. "More than I ever thought possible…Henry is the one who pulled me out of the darkness and into the light and Robin…he just made it that much brighter."

Tears pricked her eyes as she gave a helpless shrug. "He's my soul mate."

Emma leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she linked her fingers together. "What are you going to do?" she asked gently, wishing she could somehow fix it for her.

She took a moment to calm herself, clearing her throat as she pushed back the tears. "The only thing I can do," she said in a much stronger and determined voice. "Keep my distance and let him be happy."

"Regina…"

"I love him, Emma…and loving someone means putting their happiness before yours." She stood up, ran her hands down her gray pantsuit to smooth out the wrinkles. "So that's what I'm going to do."

Emma slowly got to her feet as well. "But…"

"That's all I'm going to say about it, Miss Swan…I certainly didn't ask you here for some meaningful girl talk."

Emma responded by merely holding up her hands in surrender. "Well, then…if that's all, I'll just…"

She gestured towards the door leading to the diner and started her way out, but Regina held out a hand to stop her. "There is another thing I want to talk to you about."

Emma sighed in frustration as she turned back on heels. "What?"

Regina walked over to her, glancing over her shoulder as if she was making sure no one else was around. "It's about the fate of Marian."

Emma's brows furrowed. "Didn't I already change that?"

"Yes, that's the point," she said gesturing with her hand. "She was suppose to die and even though I'm glad it wasn't by my hand, that doesn't change the fact that she's not suppose to be here."

"Back in the past…in the Enchanted Forest," Emma explained. "Yes, I know, that's why we took her with us."

"Past, future…it doesn't matter." She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling where somewhere Robin and his family stayed. "I could be wrong, but…I'm afraid that nature is going to take it's course and…"

"You think she'll die?" Emma asked as she slipped her hands in her back pockets. "What, like a _Final Destination_ thing?"

"A what?" Regina asked with a frown.

"The movie…about some kids cheating out of death, so they end up dying in other ways because they were suppose to die the first time."

"Sounds like a real uplifting story," she murmured but then gave a little nod. "But yes…that's pretty much the gist of it."

"You need to tell Robin…he deserves to know."

"Don't you think I know that?" she exasperated. "It's why I'm telling you in the first place, but I don't think it's a good idea that it comes from me…especially with Marian around considering she doesn't trust me. _Which_," she snapped out before Emma could interrupt. "I completely understand given the fact that just yesterday I was the Evil Queen to her."

Emma took an urgent step towards her, but kept her voice down.

"That may be true, but Robin trusts you…his wife coming back from the dead doesn't erase his feelings for you, Regina, no matter what you think and I believe it will mean more if it comes from you."

She shook her head. "I think it's best for everyone if I just steer clear and…"

"GINA!"

Emma and Regina turned to see Robin, Marian and Roland entering the parlor room. Emma saw Regina's quick look of panic before covering it with a bright smile as the boy broke away from his parents.

She also noticed Marian trying to hold him back, but wasn't quick enough and then Robin keeping her back when she started going after her. He murmured something to her but she didn't say anything, her eyes were trained on her son who was holding up his arms to Regina.

"Hey there, munchkin," she exclaimed as she scooped him up.

"Monkey!" Roland said with a grin as he held up the stuff monkey.

She gasped in wonder. "So I see!"

"It's a good thing you got him another one," Robin said with a soft smile as he and Marian walked over. "Since the original monkey mysteriously disappeared once a certain witch was defeated."

Marian's eyes flickered over to Regina. "I don't understand."

Regina looked over at Robin and they quickly shared a little smile as they both remembered that day. "It's a long story," Regina finally said, placing her hand on Roland's back when he placed his head on her shoulder.

Emma, who was still awkwardly silent, noticed the look of uneasiness with how affectionate her son was with the queen.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest," Robin began to explain to his wife as he placed an assuring hand at the small of her back. "A winged beast…a flying monkey went after our son, but the queen here stopped him with her magic…turning the beast into this harmless toy. Our boy has been attached to it ever since."

Marian looked back between Robin and Regina before finally clearing her throat. "I…I'm grateful to you for saving his life, but…I'm a little concerned that the magic will wear off and turn back into the beast."

"Marian…"

"It's all right," Regina said before Robin could say anything. "She's his mother, she's a right to worry." She looked over at her and softened her eyes. "This isn't actually the same one…once we defeated the witch who was in control of the flying monkeys, they were all turned back to their human selves…including the one I saved Roland from…so Robin told me he was crying for it so I just made him another one."

"Was Roland around when it turned back into a human?" Emma asked a little concern herself. "Talk about traumatizing."

"No, he wasn't," Robin assured her. "It just wasn't there when we got back to our room, so I just assumed that's what happened."

Awkward silence filled the room after that, causing Emma to look at Regina and nod her head towards Robin.

Regina cleared her throat, breaking the silence before turning to Robin. "I…I need to speak to you about a certain matter if you have a moment."

Robin frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "But it's something you need to be aware of."

Emma quickly stepped in. "Um…Marian…why don't I take you and Roland to the diner for some breakfast…it'll be my treat."

"It's all right," Robin said when Marian looked back at him. "I'll only be a moment."

Regina handed Roland over to his mother and Emma then put a hand on her back as she lead them out the door. At the last minute, Marian looked over her shoulder at them before finally turning the corner out of sight.

"What's this about, Regina?" he asked with a hint of bite in his voice.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down," he snapped, his voice trembling with emotion. He then sighed as he dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I apologize…the last twenty-four hours has been quite the whirlwind."

"Tell me about it."

He grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We had a bit of an accident this morning and I'm still shaken up about it."

She grabbed his arm urgently. "What happened? Did something happen to Marian?"

A mixture of alarm and uneasiness filled his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"It's why I wanted to talk to you…did something happen?"

"Yes…almost." He slowly stepped away from her; causing her hand to fall off his arm…it was difficult enough being so close to her, touching him didn't make it any better. "She had been lounging in bed…playing and laughing with Roland. We had the um….what is it called?" He held up his finger and twirled it around.

"The ceiling fan?"

"Yes…that." He cleared his throat as he tucked his hands safely in his pockets. "I had just told Roland that it was time to get dressed…seconds after he jumped off the bed and into my arms…the ceiling fan broke and came crashing down."

Regina covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god…was she hurt?"

"Luckily I was quick enough to set Roland down and drag her away…if I hesitated a second though, it would have come down on her." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is this what you wanted me to talk about? You're afraid that since she's suppose to be dead she'll…die another way?"

She wanted to reach out to him…to wrap her arms around him and let him know everything would be okay. Instead, she carefully folded her hands together as she lifted up her chin and looked him square in the eyes. "It was a theory," she answered before gesturing a hand to him. "But after hearing what happened…it seems my theory is reality."

"I was afraid of this," he murmured as he walked over to the window and looked out. "It kept me up half the night…a part of me knew that she didn't belong here. And then of course I felt awful even thinking it…I've been given a second chance with my wife, Regina…I should feel over the moon."

"You will," she said, stepping closer to him but keeping a safe distance. "It just still hasn't hit you yet…she'll get through this, Robin…she seems like a strong, determined woman."

"Even the strongest of women can't fight destiny, Regina," he said quietly before turning back around. "If she's meant to die…I'm going to lose her all over again…Roland is going to lose his mother just when he was starting to stop asking about when she was coming home. It's not fair, Regina…to make a child lose his mother twice."

"It hasn't happened yet…let's not get ahead of ourselves."

He didn't say anything, but slowly began to walk to her until he stood inches away. "Life can be incredibly cruel."

"You can't think like that," she whispered as she shook her head. "Your wife will be okay."

He let out a soft laugh, smiling gently as he reached up and caressed the side of her face. "I wasn't talking about Marian," he said bluntly, tucking her hair behind her ear before slipping past her.

Regina slowly turned as she watched him leave the room and since her knees began to shake, she slid boneless to the chair…and sat there for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, I had some amazing reviews last chapter and I can't tell you how much each one of them means to me! Thank you for taking the time to let me know how you like it, please do not stop! I LOVE IT!_

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_~Mags_

**Chapter 6**

"The ad in the paper wasn't kidding when it described the house being 'secluded'," Emma said as she maneuvered the bug down the narrow rode that sliced through the tall trees.

Killian gave her a glance. "Will that bother you? Being so far from town?"

"No," she answered honestly as she gently touched the brakes as they rounded a slight curve. "It definitely will be nice to come home to some peace and quiet whenever I'm lucky enough to get it."

"Good point."

"I don't even know if it will work," she said as she leaned forward in anticipation because she knew they were close. "Which is why I didn't want Henry to come…I don't want to get his hopes up unless I'm absolutely…"

Her voice trailed off when the bug suddenly busted through the small clearing. "Sure," she whispered as the quaint little house at the edge of the woods came into view.

They bumped over the small bridge that took them safely across the small creek that bubbled through and two dogwoods flanked on the other side. The road widened shortly after the bridge, turning into more of a driveway as it circled out and then around to the front of the house.

She stopped further back though, turning off the car and getting out to get a better look. Killian followed her lead as they both circled around to the front of the car, then leaning against the hood to get a good long look at the house.

"It needs work," Emma finally said as she cocked her head to the side. "But it has potential."

"It could use a fresh coat of pain and a nail…or two," Killian added when he noticed one of the shutters dangling from one of the windows. "But, aye…it has potential."

"There's a nice place for a flowerbed," Emma pointed out on either side of the porch leading to the front door. "I've never had much of a green thumb…but I can learn."

She looked over at Killian and smiled when she saw the confused look on his face. "It's an expression…it means your good at gardening and stuff."

"Ah," he said with a nod but then made a face. "This world has such odd expressions, but…I suppose it makes sense." He pushed off the hood and offered his hand. "Shall we have a look inside?"

She took his hand let him pull her fully on her feet, leaning into him when he hooked his arm through hers. The paved road turned to gravel as they turned to the right side of the circled driveway, their boots crunching under the rocks.

"When I went to get the keys from Belle after breakfast," she began as she rested her head on his shoulder. "She told me that Gold claimed no one has ever lived here…even during the first curse…it's weird, isn't it?"

"Maybe it's always been meant for you," he said as he placed his lips against the top of her head. "It was just waiting for you to realize Storybrooke is your home."

She smiled at that as they walked up the two steps leading to the porch, but when she unlocked the door…when she first stepped inside…a part of her wondered if he was right.

There was a small hallway when they first walked in, but after a few steps the room suddenly opened up as the light shown through the tall windows that decorated the back of the house. She could see the sea through those windows and her heart fluttered to her chest as she squeezed Killian's hand she didn't realize she was holding.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked across the hardwood floors as both of them took it all in. A cold, empty stoned fireplace begged to be lit, so she let go of Killian's hand and walked over to it.

Killian slowly followed her, watching in fascination as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. When the fire roared to life, giving the cold, empty room that comforting warmth, she spun to him and smiled smugly. "Show off," he teased as he touched her nose with his finger.

She just giggled as she spun back around, taking in the large room that would be the den and already was picturing where she'd put her furniture. "Nice view," she said as she walked over to the sliding glass door leading out to the back. "Let's have a look."

She slid open the door and they both walked out onto the raised porch that stretched out the length of the back of the house. There was plenty of room for patio chairs, tables and a grill…she pictured her friends and family here…during Fourth of July as kids ran around with sparklers and meat sizzling on the grill.

"It's perfect," Emma said with a sigh as she walked to the railing of the porch, looking out at sea.

Killian came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist as he perched his chin on her shoulder. "It's yours."

She smiled gently as she placed her hands over his hand and hook that rested at her belly. "We haven't even seen the bedrooms yet."

"It doesn't matter," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "This house belongs to you…I sensed it the moment we stepped inside."

"So did I."

They stayed like that for a moment, looking out at the water together as his arms protected her from the chilled wind that whipped around them. When he felt her shiver he immediately tightened his grip and she responded by turning around, cradling her arms in front of her so they were trapped cozily between them.

"Let's get back inside, out of the wind…you're bloody freezing."

"So are you." She tilted her chin up to smile at him. "You might want to think about a wardrobe change."

He lifted a brow. "You don't like the leather, Swan?"

"I like it just fine," she said as she gave the lapels of his jacket a little tug. "I'm just saying you might be a tad more comfortable in a wool sweater…or a scarf…you'd look hot in a scarf."

"Isn't that the point of a scarf?" he asked. "To fight off the cold? To be hot?"

She blinked up at him for a moment, but then busted out laughing when she realized what he meant.

"Did I say something humorous?"

Enjoying him, she happily pulled him down for a long, hard, smacking kiss. "I'm definitely getting you one," she said as she lead him back inside. "Maybe I'll try to find the time to do some shopping for you when I go back to New York."

"What?" he asked as he closed the door behind them. "You're going back to New York?"

"Relax," she said, noticing the slight panic in his voice. "Just for a few days." She wandered over to the kitchen and Killian followed. "My apartments paid up for a couple of more months since I was so convinced I'd be back, so…I have to deal with that."

She paused to run her gloved hand over the smooth marble of the counter. "I have a lot of packing to do and I'm sure Henry will want to say a proper goodbye to his friends."

"But you'll come back," he said slowly as he circled around the kitchen island, meeting her on the other side.

"Of course I will," she assured him and then smiled as she reached up and circled her arms around his neck. "You could also come with us."

"To New York?" He pursed his lips and made a small sound of uncertainty. "Can't say I've had much luck in that place, but…I suppose you and Henry could change that."

She grinned. "I could definitely show you around…treat you like a real tourist. I'd put you to work, though…Henry and I have a lot of stuff to pack up, so we could definitely use a…"

"Don't," he warned playfully as he lifted a brow.

Her lips curved as she went up on her toes for a kiss. "So you'll come with us?"

He reached up to pinch the tip of her chin. "Of course I'll come with you, love…I'd go crazy in this town without you."

She cupped the sides of his face, stroking his scruff gently and then meeting him half way when he swooped in for a kiss. She opened for him, moaning softly at the feel of his tongue sliding sensually with hers as he cleverly backed her up against refrigerator.

They broke away, breathless as lips flirted before they changed angles and went in for more. Her fingers slid through his hair while she eagerly hiked up let as she lifted her hips urgently against his. He groaned into her mouth, tucking his hook under her calf and lifting it up higher as he pressed his hard body against hers.

They finally pulled a part, panting and clinging to each other as he dropped his forehead to hers. "The things you do to me, Swan," he murmured with his eyes closed.

She let out a breathless laugh as she gripped the lapels of his jacket. "Right back at you, Hook."

He let out a defeating moan as he dropped his head to her shoulder, sighing when her fingers began to shift through his hair. "We should probably move along…or I'll give in to my desire and take you right here…up against this…" He tapped his hook against the solid surface. "What is it called again?"

"Refrigerator," she answered, chuckling softly as she gently pushed him back. "Let's go see the rest of the house…" She wrapped her fingers around his necklace, circling them around as she tugged him along. "Before I take you up on that enticing offer," she murmured against his lips before walking backwards, sliding the chain through her fingers before it landed back against his chest.

He let out a painful groan as she walked out of the kitchen, giving him a little grin over her shoulder.

"Don't tempt me, Swan."

She just chuckled as she disappeared around the corner. "Come on, Killian…let's check out the bedrooms."

He lifted a brow as he went after her. "Indeed…let's."


End file.
